This invention relates in general to knowledge management systems, and more particularly to performing a mindflow process.
Businesses rely upon technology to communicate and share information in an effort to increase transactional productivity. As corporations evolve, they become more reliant on technology to automate manual processes. For example, corporations may use document management techniques to organize and maintain the integrity of information, and groupware software to sequence the flow of the information from one person to another across a network. Furthermore, corporations may use workflow technologies to manage the movement of the information as it flows through the sequence of steps that make up a work procedure, such as the steps needed to automate expense reimbursement procedures.
In the emerging electronic business environment, employer-employee loyalty in corporations is lacking, resulting in higher workforce turnover. As a result, corporations are losing their xe2x80x9cexpertxe2x80x9d decision-makers who are the analytical driving force behind successful business processes. Furthermore, companies must also address the challenges of employee training and accountability with respect to the performance of analytical business processes. Unfortunately, transaction-based technologies that simply support communicating information among various workers in a corporation to automate transactional tasks, such as many document management, groupware, and workflow technologies, do not add to the analytical productivity of an organization.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for performing a mindflow process is provided which substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous knowledge management systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for performing a process includes a memory coupled to a processor. The memory stores a number of knowledge modules, wherein each knowledge module comprises a process having a number of subprocesses. A processor coupled to the memory stores a knowledge item generated by a first knowledge worker in the memory based upon the results of a first query session. The processor further retrieves the knowledge item generated by the first knowledge worker based upon the results of a second query session with a second knowledge worker. The processor initiates a graphical user interface having a number of displays. Each display corresponds to a subprocess of a selected knowledge module. At least one display is operated by the second knowledge worker to perform a portion of the process using the retrieved knowledge item.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for performing a process on a computer. The method includes storing a number of knowledge modules, wherein each knowledge module comprises a process having a number of subprocesses. The method continues by storing a knowledge item generated by a first knowledge worker based upon the results of a first query session. The method continues by retrieving the knowledge item generated by the first knowledge worker based upon the results of a second query session with a second knowledge worker. The method concludes by initiating a graphical user interface having a number of displays, wherein each display corresponds to a subprocess of a selected knowledge module and at least one display is operated by the second knowledge worker to perform a portion of the process using the retrieved knowledge item.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system for performing a process that models the mindflow of xe2x80x9cexpertxe2x80x9d knowledge workers performing various business processes to provide analytical decision-making support to xe2x80x9cnovicexe2x80x9d knowledge workers within an organization. The system includes a number of modules and databases that are executed to support the mindflow management activities of the system. A mindflow management module includes one or more knowledge modules. Each knowledge module comprises a process that performs a particular business task. Each process comprises a number of subprocesses arranged according to a business model. The mindflow management module is coupled to a knowledge items warehouse that maintains current strategies, ideas, solutions, and any other knowledge items used by knowledge workers to make strategic business decisions.
A knowledge item retrieval module operates to perform an interactive query session with a knowledge worker. Based upon the results of the query session, the knowledge item retrieval module retrieves knowledge items from the knowledge items warehouse for communication to a buffer module. The buffer module selects a portion of the retrieved knowledge items according to various business criteria, and presents to the knowledge worker the most relevant knowledge items applicable to a broad array of decision-making opportunities facing the knowledge worker. A particular advantage provided by the present invention is that the knowledge worker may utilize the knowledge items to perform one or more subprocesses associated with a selected knowledge module.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes a knowledge item accumulation module that operates to perform a query session with a knowledge worker in order to store in the knowledge items warehouse those knowledge items generated by a knowledge worker. The knowledge items generally represent strategies, ideas, and solutions developed by a knowledge worker making business decisions during the execution of a particular knowledge module. In this respect, the knowledge-items warehouse comprises an active knowledge warehouse that is updated to raise the business IQ of an organization.
Further technical advantages of the present invention include a mindflow document that includes information detailing the execution of various business tasks associated with a particular knowledge module by a knowledge worker. For example, a mindflow document includes information detailing the execution of each subprocess of a knowledge module, such as information detailing a query session performed by the knowledge worker to retrieve knowledge items. In this respect, a mindflow document captures the analytical thought processes and decision-making activities of knowledge workers performing the business tasks or accomplishing the business objectives of an organization.
Further advantages of the present invention include a mindflow document archive that stores mindflow documents according to any suitable number and combination of identifiers of an associated business task or objective. A mindflow document retrieval module operates to retrieve relevant mindflow documents from the mindflow document archive for presentation to a knowledge worker. In this respect a knowledge worker may retrieve and examine mindflow documents to learn about the decision-making activities of previous knowledge workers facing similar business issues so that the knowledge worker may make informed business decisions. In this respect, a xe2x80x9cnovicexe2x80x9d knowledge worker may gain insight from the experiences of prior knowledge workers performing a similar business process.
Further technical advantages of the present invention include a system administration module that operates to conduct a review session of knowledge items stored in the knowledge items warehouse. During the review session, a system administrator reviews each knowledge item in the knowledge items warehouse that is generated by a knowledge worker. The system administrator may remove a knowledge item from the knowledge items warehouse or modify the indexing or weighting schemes of a knowledge item based upon a variety of criteria directed,to the frequency and type of use of the knowledge item and the qualitative and quantitative impact of a knowledge item on a business task. In this respect, a system administrator may maintain the integrity of the knowledge items in the knowledge items warehouse.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.